


琴弦上的塞壬

by Shadowmancer



Series: 画窗夜声 [7]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Selkies, Sirens, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 赤西不是本地人，是到这个小镇度假的。所谓度假，是太多的无聊，累积出尖锐的角，非要找个什么东西，抵牢了，磨成可以忍耐的形状。而上田龙也大概就是那块磨石[赤上，灵异]
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Ueda Tatsuya, background OMC/Ueda Tatsuya
Series: 画窗夜声 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102833
Kudos: 1





	琴弦上的塞壬

Someone might possibly escape from their singing, but from their silence, certainly never.

\---它们的沉默，比它们的歌声，更让人无所遁形。

第一次见面的时候，半晴不晴的天倒映在湖面，水里浮着参差的影。他坐在土坡上，画夹摊开，纸上勾勒线点圈，应该是这个湖的写生。

这并不出奇，奇怪的是这幅画的角度；仿佛执笔的人身在湖底，往头顶观望。于是满纸的光，折进水里的光，光里有鱼群穿梭来往。

“好厉害，你是学美术的？”

他一惊回首，眸子漆黑。那光亮仿佛不是从外面映进瞳孔里，而是从里面生长出来。

眼前的男子笑得可亲，发尾从耳侧翘起，一口牙背光依旧雪白，活像衔回飞盘的宠犬。大约没有人会对这样的笑有戒心，他也不例外，于是抿着嘴摇头。

“不是？但你画得真棒。”对方伸手过来，把画夹举起打量。他原地呆坐，微笑，点头，不说话。

天才是否都偏爱安静。问话的人不以为忤，指了指画面下方的一块多面体，笑嘻嘻问这是什么？

一直噤声的少年垂头摩挲鼻尖，为难地咬住下唇。就当对方快要放弃时，少年突然碰他肩，示意他抬头；两手端到空中，上下舞动手指。

恍然大悟。第一，这个少年并非刻意冷漠，而是不会说话。

第二…

“你画的，是…钢琴？”

少年点头，乐出一排细密的牙。

“这湖底有钢琴？”他探头往水波中心端详，眼尾一颗细小的痣随之跳动。眼角生痣多愁善感，然而长在他脸上，却像粒蘸了糖的炒芝麻，又脆又甜。

画手耸肩。

“真有意思。我是赤西仁，你叫什么名字？”

他在画纸一角写：上田龙也。字并不好看，像一团海草打成结。

“啊，上田君，你好。”

他伸手过来，让赤西仁握了握，指尖往下偏，仿佛不肯给人攒实在了，羞惭惭的。在这样晴好的天里，手还是凉的，透着潮气。

赤西不是本地人，是到这个小镇度假的。所谓度假，是太多的无聊，累积出尖锐的角，非要找个什么东西，抵牢了，磨成可以忍耐的形状。

而上田龙也大概就是那块磨石。

小镇不大，几天就逛完了。于是赤西习惯了在有太阳的下午，趿拉着人字拖去湖边看上田龙也画画。

只是看而已，一种绿和另外一种绿，在赤西眼里是没有太大差别的。上田听他这么说的时候就笑，就摇头。

他一笑赤西就想和他一起笑。

上田龙也五官几乎没一处完美：鼻尖肉肉的翘起来，像有谁在面团上捏了一把。嘴唇颜色太浅。牙碎且密。只那双眼睛出彩，黑就是黑白就是白，上眼睑深深一道褶，睫毛长得很，能把空茫神色都扑扇成含情脉脉。不笑的时候算一种古怪的好看，笑起来叫人联想到棉花糖，冰激淋，以及其它甜蜜无害的东西。

赤西喜欢仰躺在草地上，后脑枕着手心，眯着眼看。上田龙也画画的时候没什么表情，偏垂着头——鼻尖，唇，和下颚在光里凝成三道柔软的弧。偶尔对哪一笔不满意，他会停下来，把嘴抿得更加苍白，然后无意识地摸鼻子。这小动作叫人忍俊不禁。上田听到赤西笑声便抬头，看人时眼神散着，要隔片刻才能聚集。有时视线只在赤西头顶绕一圈，又重新沉没到画布里；有时他会丢开笔，过来和赤西并排坐下，两手举到眼前，手指一根一根分开又合拢，分开又合拢。赤西总喜欢在这个时候问他些漫无边际的话，他会摇头或者点头。

你是本地人？

点头。

家在这附近？

点头。

你在读大学？

摇头。

去过镇外么？

摇头。

问他一句，上田总要过一阵才会认真地摆动头颅，似乎要花很多心思去理解每个字的涵义。

小镇的天气是孩儿脸，一片两片云挨过来，还晴着便开始下雨。

上田匆匆拿外套裹好画夹，再手忙脚乱收拾一地的画笔颜料。赤西仁看他兜着怀里的东西，另外那只手伸过来扣住自己手腕，拉着就飞跑。

雨淌进眼睛里，四周景色随着水响渐渐洇开。赤西跌跌撞撞任上田牵了自己往林子深处走。看不清别的，对方一缕湿头发粘在后颈上，触目惊心的黑。

赤西喊我们这是去哪儿啊？上田不回头，只是手上用劲捏了捏，赤西闭嘴。

路倒是越走越宽。等赤西察觉那些生着倒刺的野草不再扎脚腕，上田已经站在一栋小屋前掏钥匙。

在门口蹬开鞋子，地板上多两了串滋咕滋咕湿脚印。赤西仰头望去：房子挺干净，就是雨气也掩不了那一丝古旧霉木头味。

灯光骤亮，赤西差点跳起来。上田纳闷地偏头打量，一只手还摁着墙上开关。

“这你家？”

点头。

“难道不该点蜡烛么？更有气氛。”

他噗哧笑弯了腰。

老式黄铜浴缸，龙头倒是崭新，热水也没有经久不用的铁锈腥。

走廊墙上错落挂着小幅的画，内容大同小异：湖，河，海洋，水草，礁石，美人鱼。很多的蓝色和绿色凝固在画框里，和画的主人同样安静。

客厅里摆了架钢琴，立式的，琴键一看就是精心擦拭过。赤西把在水里泡得温热的手指放到中央C的位置，房间里荡开一个音符。他心血来潮，曲着指头由C顺着往左敲击。赤西会一点吉它，这琴肯定是经常调的；这么潮的地方音准依然出奇的好。

接近键盘末端的时候，没声儿了。赤西皱了皱眉，再次按下那个键，不响。跳到下一个音，还是这样。

多试几次他发现低音部少了整整一个八度，无论黑键白键都是空的。

房门吱呀作响，上田龙也探头进来，换的干衣服领口有些大，耳后略长的发拖到肩上。赤西笑笑招手。

“你会弹琴？”

点头。

“好啊，我要听。”

上田走过来，赤着脚，圆滚滚的趾头从磨破了的牛仔裤口露出来，动来动去。赤西让开座位，煞有介事鼓掌。上田十指虚虚搁在琴键上，手腕提着，下颚冲对方扬起一个等待的弧。赤西立刻噤声，手掌合十凑到唇边。

上田的小臂落下去。

不知他弹的是哪首作品，他只看见上田十指连绵起伏，仿佛有一线水银由肩窝顺着手肘，指节，一滴一滴坠落到键盘上，再被他牵扯出光华流转的丝。

最后那组合弦恰巧在低音部。赤西屏息看他缓缓放低身体重心，指尖却只触及空洞。上田龙也似乎不介意，垂头停顿三秒，仰脸微笑。

赤西隔了片刻才呼出一口气来。

“太可惜了，为什么不修修呢？弹这么好却被这琴给破坏了。”

上田摇头，来回抚那几个不响了的键。

赤西并不想否认自己对上田的好感。假日艳遇对他而言不是第一次也绝非最后一次。只不过这次的对象是个沉默而好看的男人，眼睛和笑容都很干净。

干净的男孩子坐在干净的阳光里，弹一架黑白钢琴。颈后的汗毛接近透明，像贴着皮肤蒸腾起的雾气。

谁能拒绝。

谁想拒绝。

至少不会是赤西仁。

这角度这位置太美好，弯腰便已凑近到无可挽回距离。对方颈侧那处脉搏缓慢地上下起伏，叫赤西差点以为唇瓣下是一泓春水，自己吹皱了它。

上田手指一滑，音阶黏成团。他顿住，身后那人并无其它举动，气息停留在自己肩颈相接之处。

上田阖眼，头颅向后仰去。

果然，无人可以逃脱。

琴声再起的时候，赤西放任自己揽住对方肩头。

“龙也，龙也？你喜欢我么？”

琴音丝毫不乱。

赤西等了数秒，赌气从背后捏了上田手腕。

上田抽回手，食指抵了下唇示意稍侯。赤西蔫蔫地把下颚放进他肩窝；这个人的琴，他的画，他的沉默，好像无法侵入，只能被允许旁观。

一曲终了他扭头。趴在他左肩的人随之抬眼。

无人说话，却有人等待回答。

上田的小指，不知道是天生还是受伤，总蜷曲成僵硬弧度，让人觉得疼痛。他抬手，指腹沿了赤西轮廓滑动。赤西偏头，衔住他崎岖的指节。上田颤栗，却不是惶恐神色。

下一秒，他单腿跪在琴凳上，上身倾斜过来。嘴唇隔了那一段微凉的指，与赤西贴合。

日光。

钢琴。

隔着一截小指的吻。

赤西欣喜地搂紧他，完美假期的最好消遣，圣代上的酒酿樱桃。

上田龙也喜欢茶。

平时是绿茶。某些时候则偏爱红茶；放很多的奶和糖，足以掩盖掉高浓度麻醉剂的味道。

他坐在沙发里，看着对面那人眼睫一点点下垂，放在膝头的杯子滚落，地板上洇开水渍。

而上田龙也只是看，小指非自然地翘着。

喝完一杯茶，他滑下沙发。

差点忘了，浴缸里的水还没放满呢。

浴缸是老式黄铜的，还是房子的主人当初送给自己的礼物。就算褪了尾，对水还是眷恋的，经常在浴缸里一坐就是一下午。一开始那人还会心疼地把上田拉起来，用大毛巾裹住擦干。后来就懒得理了。

再后来，为了找回自己的鳞，把地板一块一块抠开。手很疼，但拼不全。 _已经烧掉了_ ，他听不懂是什么意思，接着挖。

用冷水的话，没有热气缭绕，水底的人脸会看得比较清楚——鼻子嘴里往外冒泡泡的样子很亲切，但一会儿就停了。上田龙也试过在他们耳后开道口子，不过好像没什么效果。流出来的液体热而黏，他不喜欢。

坐回钢琴前，上田拿侧脸贴上键盘，左手高高悬空。良久之后放弃与地心引力作抵抗，指尖跌落琴面。

啊，又要少一根弦了呢。

他停下手里的画刷，偏着头打量，掌心颜色斑驳。

拖延了这么久，总算完成了。

扯开厚重窗帘，放阳光进来。这是上田龙也的怪癖；草稿会在露天完成，然而上色一定会在室内，只留人工照明。

没有理由。很多事情都这样：比方说为什么会搁浅，为什么会被带到这里，为什么回不去。

这是一张视角奇怪的画。

一片湖，执笔的人仿佛身在湖底，往头顶观望。于是满纸的光，折进水里的光，光里有鱼群穿梭来往。

湖底沉没着一架三角钢琴。

琴盖敞开，琴弦有一根松脱了，垂直漂浮起来。

弦的尾端，牵扯着什么。

那是一个人的背影。

上衣承受不住浮力，膨胀开来。手臂张成准备拥抱的姿势。

他看上去像八音盒子里的人偶——不能放下的手臂不能旋转的足尖，在无人的水底，伴了无声的琴，起舞。

上田将小指举到唇边，笑意贴着指根漫开。


End file.
